Thanks for the Memories
by gopride10
Summary: When Rosalina is accepted into UCLA, everyone's thrilled. Until it's time to say goodbye. Follow Rosalina, Nat, and the rest of the Naked Brothers Band as they say goodbye to one of their best friends. *THIS WAS WRTTEN LAST YEAR AND IS ALREADY DONE*
1. I Don't Wanna Think About It

**Chapter 1: Don't Want To Think About It**

15-year old Nat Wolff was writing yet another song. But, his attention was really focused. He was waiting for a text or call from his best friend, Rosalina. She was supposed to be receiving letters from the colleges she applied for today. Just as he got an inspiration, his phone buzzed, nearly falling off the top of the piano. He opened it to read the text. It said to get to her house ASAP. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and ran down to the lobby. He unlocked his bike from the bike rack and started pedaling rapidly down the street to Rosalina's house. When he got there, he threw his bike on the front lawn and ran inside the house. He went upstairs and into Rosalina's room, where she was pacing the room.

"So, did you get in?" Nat asked excitedly.

"I didn't open any yet." Rosalina said, picking up the envelopes from her desk. She moved her fingers to the flap but pulled them away.

"What?" Nat asked her.

"I can't do it. You do it." Rosalina said, pushing the envelopes into his hands. She sat down on the edge of her bed and started to bite her nails, what she always does when she's nervous.

"Ms. Rosalina DiMeco, congratulations, you have been accepted into UCLA." Nat read. Rosalina jumped up and Nat wrapped his arms around her and spun in circles, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie." Nat said after they pulled apart. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into another hug. He felt wetness on his chest and heard sobbing. He pulled apart and saw that Rosalina was crying.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked as Rosalina lay down on her bed, burying her head in the pillow. Nat lay down next to her.

"I…don't wanna… leave… you." Rosalina wept, turning her head towards Nat.

"Stop. I don't wanna think about it" Nat told her. He pulled her closer to him and she slung her arm over his waist and let him stroke her hair while she cried.


	2. I Wanna Go

**Chapter 2: I Wanna Go**

"Nat, we have to think about it." Rosalina said a few minutes later.

"You have to think about. You make the decision." He pointed at Rosalina.

"I wanna go." Rosalina muttered.

"If that's what you want." Nat told her.

"Ughhhh, now you're trying to make me feel bad." Rosalina said.

"I am not," Nat said, sitting up and smiling.

"Nat Wolff, you want be to stay." Rosalina sat up and gave him the don't-lie-to-me look.

"I want you to do what you want," Nat told her again.

"I'm going." Rosalina said, picking up the letter. "Wait, their having summer journalism classes starting next week."

"Really? That's awesome." Nat said, looking over her shoulder to read it.

"No, it means I leave in a couple of days." Rosalina sighed.

"Well, we better make the best of it huh?" Nat said, taking her hand and dragging her outside to her car. He opened the passenger door for her and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Nat, you don't have your license. It's illegal for you to drive right now." Rosalina said as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"I don't care. If I only have a couple days left with my best friend, I'll break all the laws in the world to spend more time with her." Nat yelled over the wind. Rosalina laughed and turned on the radio.

When Nat pulled into the parking lot of the rehearsal studio, Rosalina wouldn't get out.

"Their in there aren't they?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, they are." Nat told her. "Come on, you gotta tell them eventually."

"I guess so but their gonna hate me." Rosalina complained.

"Rosalina, they're your best friends, they would never hate you." Nat told her. Rosalina raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, well Thomas has but he doesn't count. I know he loves you." Nat said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Alright, let's go." Rosalina said, opening the door and following Nat inside. They guys were sitting on the stage, doing different stuff. Alex was skateboarding, Qaasim was reading, Cooper was texting someone, and Thomas and David were seeing how many cards they could stack on top of each other.

"Guys, we've got some news." Nat told the group.

"Let me guess, Rosalina's pregnant." Thomas said.

"No, were not even dating smart one." Rosalina yelled at him. Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it then?" Alex asked, sitting down on his skateboard.

"I…I… uhhh…got in to UCLA." Rosalina said quietly. The guys all stood up.

"WHAT!?!" they yelled. They all jumped off the stage and ran towards her, Qaasim being the first one there. He tackled her in a huge hug.

"When are you leaving?" Cooper asked after everyone had hugged her.

"A couple of days." Rosalina told them. "They have journalism classes starting next week."

"So, we don't have a lot of time huh?" David asked.

"Yeah, but Nat says were gonna make the best of it." Rosalina said.

"Well, we gotta go." Qaasim said. "Talk to you later Rosie."

After the guys left, Rosalina walked around the studio.

"What are you gonna miss the most?" Nat asked, walking up behind her.

"The memories." Rosalina replied.


	3. Memories at the Studio Warehouse

**Chapter 3: The Memories at the Studio Warehouse**

"Like the time, we spent all night drawing on the walls." Nat said.

_*Flashback*_

"What should we draw?"A 12-year old Thomas asked as he and the band sat on the floor, staring at the huge chalkboard wall in front of them.

"Anything and everything." Rosalina said, picking up a piece of pink chalk and writing her name huge across the wall. The rest of the band did the same.

Hours later, the band was all lying asleep, except for Nat and Rosalina, who were dating at the time. They were lying down, admiring the artwork that stood before them.

"It's amazing." Nat said as Rosalina curled up against him.

"Yeah, it is." Rosalina said. "It's like were starting a new chapter in our lives."

"Yeah, and I'm glad to be starting it with you." Nat told her. They kissed. Rosalina got up and grabbed some chalk and found an open spot. She wrote in her perfect cursive, 'A New Chapter started tonight, how long will it last?' Then she drew a heart and put to letters in it, a N and a R.

"What does that mean?" Nat said, still lying down.

"It means we belong together." Rosalina explained. "And that this mural of art will stay here forever."

*End Flashback*

"Yeah, and when we had the Battle of the Brothers." Rosalina laughed.

"Oh yeah, and when me and you and Alex built that fort and had a ball fight against Thomas, David and Qaasim." Nat said. He and Rosalina laughed.

_*Flashback*_

"Surrender!" A 12-year old David yelled as he emerged from his team's fort on the left side of the stage.

"Never!" Alex yelled back at them, chucking a soccer ball, hitting David square in the forehead.

"Nice." Nat and Rosalina said, high fiving their teammate.

"Guys, we gotta rehearse." Cooper said, walking on stage, completely oblivious to what was going on. Thomas threw a ball, trying to aim it at Rosalina. Instead it hit Cooper in the side of the face. He fell down.

"Sorry Coop." Thomas yelled, as everyone abandoned their forts to help their friend up.

*End Flashback*

"And when I brought my first boyfriend, besides you, here." Rosalina reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't too fond of him."

_*Flashback*_

"Guys, we're here." A 14-year old Rosalina yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"We?" The guys asked each other. Rosalina walked in, dragging a tall, dark haired boy behind her.

"Guys, this is my new boyfriend, Ian." Rosalina introduced him.

"What up homies?" Ian asked.

"Nothing much." Alex immediately responded to keep Nat from blowing up on his crush.

"That's solid dude." Ian replied. Rosalina dragged him to the couch.

"Ian's gonna watch out rehearsal today." Rosalina told them. "That cool?"

"Solid." Thomas said, holding back laughter. He and the guys burst out into laughter moments later. Rosalina smacked Thomas on her way past him.

"Is she really dating that doorknob?" Nat asked Qaasim. He nodded his head.

"I guess so."

*End Flashback*

"And, when we broke up." Rosalina said quietly.

"Yes, unfortunately I remember that the best." Nat said.

_*Flashback*_

"Rosalina, I can't deal with this anymore." A 14 year old Nat yelled at her.

"What can't you deal with? Me wanting to spend time with my boyfriend?" Rosalina responded back. By now, the guys were smart enough to jump off the stage.

"You are being so attached." Nat said. Rosalina had tears filling her eyes. "Listen, you know I love you. I just don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore."

"Well, can you still be my best friend?" Rosalina sobbed. "Cause I really need one right now."

"I'll always be your best friend Rosalina, no matter what." Nat pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let go. The guys left, living them on the stage hugging.

*End flashback*

"Are you still gonna be my best friend?" Rosalina asked him.

"Yeah, I will." Nat said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Do you remember the time that we made the huge obstacle course through the entire studio?"

"Yeah, and Thomas tripped me and I sprained my ankle." Rosalina answered. "You were the one that carried me all the way to the hospital 5 blocks away. Because you're…"

"Your best friend." Nat finished for her. "Do you remember when you and Thomas got in that big fight about what Guitar Hero was better and we had to separate you two to different sides of the stage?"

"And I almost lost because he kept bringing up songs and getting the guys to go to his side." Rosalina said. "And you were the only one who stood up for me because you're my…"

"Best friend." Nat finished for her again. "What about when you were secretly staying here when your dad left without telling you for a business trip."

"Then you found out when E.T. dragged my clothes out on stage during rehearsal." Rosalina said "And you made me stay with you until he got back because you're my best…"

"Friend." Nat finished for her again. "And the times we spent arguing over the stupidest things like what song was better or what kind of candy to buy for movie night."

"And you would always take my side so we wouldn't have to fight anymore." Rosalina said. "Because you're my best friend."

"That's right." Nat said, picking up a piece of chalk and handing it to Rosalina. "One more time?"

"Yeah. One more time. For now." Rosalina took the chalk and started to write. When she finished, it read, _as we go on, we remember all the times we had together, and as our lives change come whatever, we will still be friends forever. _

After Nat read it, he hugged her and told her it will never be erased ever.


	4. Memories on the Tour Bus

**Chapter 4: The Memories on The Tour Bus**

"Let's go out back." Nat said, grabbing his best friend's chalky hand and dragging her out the back door. They then faced the tour bus. He opened the door. They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Wow, I haven't been on here in forever." Rosalina exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Do you remember when those two girls snuck on the bus?" Nat asked.

"Oh yeah, and I was so jealous that you were getting pawed." Rosalina said. "What about the time we all tried to see if we could cover the floor of the entire bus."

_*Flashback*_

"Rosalina, where's the rest of the books?" A 12-year old David yelled to the back of the bus.

"They're in my bunk." She responded. "Alex, you almost done with the steps?"

"Yeah, just finished." Alex yelled back. "Nat, we need more blankets up here."

"Thomas is bringing them up right now." Nat yelled back up.

Half an hour later, the seven friends were standing on the couches and table to admire their work.

"Wow, we have way too much time on our hands." Cooper declared.

"Were here." Tuffy yelled, getting up from his seat and tripping over the novel next to his feet. Everyone cracked up.

*End flashback*

"You know what's weird?" Rosalina asked. "I don't even remember what my bunk looks like."

Nat walked back to the bunks and Rosalina followed. "Oh my god, you're bunk is so comfortable."

Rosalina found Nat lying in her bunk. She climbed up and lied next to him.

"Why is there a dent in the ceiling?" Nat asked, running his hand over the indent.

"Oh, uhhh… me and Alex had a lot of talks up here." Rosalina confessed.

_*Flashback*_

A 9 year old Alex threw his stuffed polar bear up onto Rosalina's bunk. She woke up, slamming her head on the ceiling. She muttered a few swear words as Alex climbed up the ladder. He sat across from Rosalina.

"What was it tonight?" Rosalina asked him, pulling a milk carton out of the mini fridge next to her bed.

"I miss my mom." Alex wept. Rosalina pulled him closer and gave him a hug.

"I had a lot of dreams like that when I was younger." Rosalina said, tousling his hair. "I just tried to block them out of my head."

"Are you okay Rosalina?" Alex asked. "I mean, your head and with Nat."

"Yeah, my head will be alright." Rosalina said with a smile.

"What about things with Nat?" Alex asked again.

"Well, let's just say they could be better. I mean, you saw those girls today. They were all over him." Rosalina complained. "It would be so much easier if we were dating."

"I know he'll realize that he needs to tell you." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex, I really needed that." She hugged him again.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" Alex asked. Rosalina nodded her head and made some room for Alex to lie down next to her. She kissed the top of his head and they both drifted off to sleep once again.

*End flashback*

"Wow, you know, Alex told me the other day that he secretly didn't want you to get in. He said that he didn't want his 'big sister' to leave him behind." Nat told her.

"Well, I guess he'll have to call me when he has those scary dreams again." Rosalina shrugged.

"He could always come to me." Nat said.

"Yeah, well he didn't then and he won't now." Rosalina laughed. "Do you remember when me and Alex tried to see if we could stay up for 24 hours straight?"

_*Flashback*_

"Why are we trying to do this again?" Alex asked Rosalina. He was almost asleep on the table.

"Cause we thought it would be fun." Rosalina yawned. "Do you want to give up?"

"I don't know, we do have a concert tomorrow night." Alex complained.

"How bout he play some pranks on the guys?" Rosalina suggested.

"Okay!" Alex suddenly perked up. They went to the back to get supplies. They stopped at Thomas and David's bunk first. They put a tub of ice cold water on the ground in front of David's bed and they hid Thomas's cell phone in the compartment under David's ground level bed. Then, they stopped at Cooper and Qaasim's bunk. They both agreed not to get Cooper because he was already stressed enough. They put whipped cream in his hand and tickled his nose. He slapped himself in the face and spread the whipped cream on his face. Their last stop was at Nat and Alex's bunk. Rosalina started to draw on his face with makeup, writing stuff like "You have been pranked by the Punk and the Pink!" Alex was exposing all his stuff, including his secret photo album of pictures of Rosalina. When they were done, Alex and Rosalina decided to go to sleep. They were awaken by a few screams and yelling.

*End Flashback*

"Ha-ha that was pretty funny." Nat said. "So, is it okay if we come visit you on the bus?"

"You're gonna drive all the way to UCLA on a bus to see me?" Rosalina asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Nat said.

"That's so sweet." Rosalina said, giving him a hug.

"So, do you wanna leave one last mark here?" Nat asked, handing her red lipstick that was wedged in between the bed and the wall. She took it and wrote on the wall of her bunk, _the meeting spot of the Punk and the Pink. Where she made the Punk feel better no matter what. Where the Pink realized she loved the Dude a.k.a Nat Wolff. Where the Pink dreamed about him. Where she hit her head many times. Where she cried herself to sleep. Where Nat's inspiration came from her talk in her sleep. Where she loved her best friend._

They hopped down and went down to Thomas and David's bunks. She climbed up to Thomas's and wrote, _where the Buff slept. Where he dreamt about finally getting revenge on the Pink. Where he thought of new pranks. Where he beat his high score on his video game. Where he was always pranked by the Punk and the Pink. Where he dreamed of finally getting his chance to shine, _while Nat watched from below.

She hopped down and wrote in David's bunk, _where the Kid slept. Where he dreamed about finally meeting his number one fan. Where he tried to escape reality. Where he cuddled with his dog. Where he tried to sleep with the Buff sleeping above. Where he read about everything. Where he created art._

Rosalina moved on to Cooper and Qaasim's bunks. She climbed up to Qaasim's and wrote, _where the Man slept. Where he dreamed about his dream girl. Where he tried to tutor so many. Where he gave the Pink advice. Where he pinned up pictures from home. Where he made people so happy they cried. Where he consoled the Pink whenever the Dude was making her frustrated. Where he tried to inspire others. And where he succeeded._

She moved down to Cooper's bunk, where she wrote, _where the Boss slept. Where he dreamed about his girl back home. Where he yelled at so many people, he lost his voice. Where he made business deals. Where we wrote phone numbers on the wall. Where he escaped after trying to control us. Where he always energized to keep us popular. Where he managed the greatest band ever, and his best friends. _

Her last stop was at Nat and Alex's bunks. She climbed up to Alex's bunk and wrote, _where the Punk slept. Where the Pink's "little brother" had his bad dreams. Where he dreamed about skating with his best friend again. Where he though of inspiration for a new song. Where he secretly kept milk. Where he was inspired to save the polar bears. Where he learned to draw. Where he rebooted his energy to keep up with the older kids. Where he was a little kid again. Where he grew up._

When Rosalina climbed down the Nat's bunk, she sat for a minute, looking around at the pictures pinned on the walls. She wrote, _where the Dude slept. Where he dreamed about finally being with the Pink. Where he finally got the courage to admit it. Where he wrote all his songs. Where he fell asleep knowing his love was not far. Where he wished he could have one moment alone with her. Where he wrote all his number one, off the chart hits, about his best friend._

Then, she went out to the couches and wrote; _never forget the one inspiration for your greatest hits. Love, the one and only, Rosalina "The Pink" DiMeco._

"We wouldn't forget you." Nat told her again.

"I know, it's just so you guys will miss me even more." Rosalina explained, hugging her best friend.


	5. Memories at the Lake

**Chapter 5: The Memories at the Lake**

"Let's go." Nat said, dragging Rosalina off the bus and out to her car. They got in and drove to the lake. They got out and walked to the end of the dock and sat down, their feet dangling over the water.

"Remember to first time we came here?" Rosalina asked her best friend as the sun set in front of them.

"Yeah, I tried flirting with you." Nat responded.

"Yeah, you did. And Thomas and David were trying to impress those girls." Rosalina reminded him. They both laughed.

"Do you remember what we carved into the dock that day?" Nat asked, getting up and walking to the beginning of the dock. Rosalina followed and they both kneeled down to read it. It read; _Today, Nat Wolff tried flirting with me and he thinks it was unsuccessful but it was. I love him even more now._ Then, they read Nat's below; _I tried flirting with Rosalina and made a fool of myself but I know she liked it!_

"Did you know that me and David used to come here early on Sunday mornings to fish?" Rosalina asked.

"Really? I never knew that." Nat said in surprise.

"We wanted to get away from the stress of being famous." Rosalina said. "One time, when the fish weren't biting, we swam all the way to the island over there."

_*Flashback*_

"Were almost there."13 year old Rosalina gasped as her and David swam in the ice cold lake.

"Okay, let's finish strong." David said. They finished their swim and trudged onto the island. They sat down on the beach, letting the waves hit their feet.

"God, I'm tired." Rosalina complained.

"I hate to point this out but we have a huge concert tonight." David said.

"Ughhhh, there's sometimes I really hate being a rock star." Rosalina whined.

"I feel the same way. It's like we don't have the chance to do anything normal kids get to do." David said.

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't always in the spotlight. That way I could actually have girl friends and be able to have fun." Rosalina said. "I mean, I always I have fun with you guys too though."

"Well, I hate to say this but we gotta go." David said, glancing at his watch. "We gotta meet everyone at the studio for sound check and wardrobe in an hour."

"Back to the spotlight." Rosalina sighed. She picked up a stick and wrote something in the sand. It said, Sometimes being a rock star doesn't rock at all. They got back into the water and swam off towards the other side again.

*End Flashback*

"So, what else did you and David talk about her?" Nat asked.

"Well, dating." Rosalina told him.

_*Flashback*_

"I'm so nervous. I don't even know what were supposed to talk about." David complained to Rosalina on a early Sunday morning.

"Just talk about the things you have in common. She likes music right?" Rosalina suggested.

"Yeah, that's good. Thanks Rosalina." David said. "Now, it's your turn. How are things with Nat?"

"Well, I don't know. He's really attached. I don't know if I can deal with that." Rosalina confessed.

"You guys started dating. He's probably afraid he'll mess up and lose you over something stupid." David said.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thanks David." Rosalina gave him a hug.

*End Flashback*

"So, what else did you guys do here?" Nat asked.

"Well, we created art." Rosalina revealed.

_*Flashback*_

"No, that doesn't sound good. What about this?" David started humming a tune.

"I like it. So, how's the drawing going?" Rosalina asked, moving down next to him.

"It could be better. I'm missing my blue pencil." David said. Rosalina picked up her notebook and grabbed the pencil sitting underneath it.

"Here, found it." Rosalina handed him the pencil.

"Thanks" He said, shading in one last part of the paper in his notepad. "How does it look?"

"Really good. But you need a caption or some kind of quote at the bottom." Rosalina told him. "How bout this?"

She lightly wrote "The sun will find us all…" in neat cursive.

"That's perfect." David said, admiring his sunset drawing in his hands. "Thanks.

"No prob, thank you."

*End Flashback*

"You ready to go to our next stop?" Nat asked.

"Yeah let's go."

As Nat was getting up, he saw something engraved in the wood. "You wrote that didn't you?" He pointed a saying that read, "_Just keep fishing, you'll find the fish you'll love soon enough."_

"Yeah, I did." Rosalina admitted.

"One more time?" Nat suggested. Rosalina nodded. "You got a pocketknife?"

"Yeah, cause I look like a prepared Boy Scout." Rosalina said sarcastically.

"Here, this will work." He handed her a paperclip. She wrote, _I went fishing for love with David and we always caught the right fish named Art._ Nat smirked and they headed down the dock to the car.


	6. Memories at Amigos

**Chapter 6: The Memories at Amigos**

"Oh god, I can't go in there." Rosalina said as Nat pulled into the empty parking lot of Amigos.

"Well, it doesn't matter because you gotta pack up your stuff eventually. So why not do it now?" Nat told her.

"Fine, let's go." They walked in to front entrance and to Rosalina's locker in Music Hall, in between Nat's and Qaasim's. She opened it and looked at the well decorated door. It had pictures of her and Nat and the band. A couple of phone numbers were written down. Inside her locker, she had her books and binders and notebooks. She threw them all in a box Nat found. He went to put it in the car. When he came back, he found Rosalina walking around the gym.

"A lot of memories here huh?" Nat asked as we walked in.

"Our first dance happened right… here." She marked the exact spot.

"How do you know?" He asked walking closer.

"See that little black blob." Rosalina pointed to it.

"Yeah, wait, you actually wrote something there?" Nat asked her.

"Yeah, read it." Rosalina said. It said, _Where Nat and Rosalina shared their first dance. _

"How did I not notice that?" He wondered out loud. "So, do you remember when we had gym class together last year?"

"Yeah, I unfortunately do. You suck at dodge ball." Rosalina said

_*Flashback*_

"_Rosalina, pass me the ball." Nat yelled. Reluctantly, she threw the ball to her best friend. But of course, he forgot who was on his own team and chucked the ball at the team's best player. The whistle then blew, signaling class was over._

"_Nat, what the hell did you do that for?" Rosalina asked on the way to the locker room._

"_I didn't know you weren't supposed to hit your teammates." Nat said. Rosalina pushed him and walked into the girl's locker room._

_*Flashback*_

"What about the time me and Qaasim snuck in at night and decorated the place for your birthday?" Rosalina said.

_*Flashback_

"_Why are we doing this again?" Qaasim asked Rosalina._

"_Cause Nat won't see it coming. We gotta be one step ahead if we want to surprise him." Rosalina explained._

"_All right, you got the decorations?" Qaasim asked as he finished picking the lock._

"_Yeah, in my bag." Rosalina said. "You have the spray paint right?"_

"_I got it, what do you want me to write?" He asked, walking to an empty white wall._

"_Happy birthday, you big boy!" Rosalina said, with humor in her voice._

"_You got it, he's you best friend." Qaasim said as he started his masterpiece._

"_Ain't I lucky?" Rosalina said in her best Southern accent she could do without laughing._

_The next day…_

_Nat was walking in alone in the hall towards the gym. Rosalina asked him to meet her there early to help her with her cheer stunts. He agreed even though it was his birthday. He found the gym to be dark so he walked in calling Rosalina's name. Nobody answered so he found the light switched and waited for the giant lights to flicker on. When they did, he was surprised with his best friend standing in the middle of the gym, holding a giant teddy bear and 14 balloons._

"_Happy birthday Nat."_

_*End Flashback*_

"And the many times me and Qaasim stayed after school and pretended we were doing homework but we were really hiding from you guys." Rosalina reminded him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Is the coast clear?" Rosalina asked into her walkie talkie._

"_Yeah, Thomas just left detention. Were clear, let's meet in the science lab. I'll bring the intertubes, you hook up the hose." Qaasim answered back as he let himself out of his locker. He ran down the hall towards their meeting spot._

_When he got there, he saw Rosalina attaching a long green hose to the faucet of the sink. "Is it ready?"_

"_Almost," She replied. "Is the hall empty?"_

"_Yeah, Mr. Carlson just left." Qaasim answered. "So, what'd you tell Nat today?"_

"_I said that I had to make up a lab and you were studying for an exam." Rosalina said. "I really hate lying to him though."_

"_Yeah, me too. I just want a break to be normal and be able to actually study not cram 5 minutes before a major test." Qaasim complained._

"_Well, this is always a good way to let out all that stress." Rosalina said, handing the hose to him. "Go run it out there."_

_Qaasim pulled to hose into the hallway, resting it so it would run down hill. "Okay, turn it on."_

_Rosalina turned the knob on full blast, flicked off her shoes, and rolled the legs of her jeans up. She ran out and greeted Qaasim at the top of their "waterslide." He handed her an intertubes and he sat down on his. He held out his hand and she took it._

"_1…2…3!" They counted down. They both pushed off and screamed as they flew down the empty hall. They ran around and went down a ton more times._

_*End Flashback*_

"I've always wanted to do that." Nat said.

"Well, don't try. We got detention the next day." Rosalina laughed.

"So, is this were you and Qaasim secretly talked about our relationship?" Nat asked, leaning up against the lockers outside the music room. Rosalina looked down and nodded.

_*Flashback*_

"_UGHHHH!" Rosalina screamed. "What do I do?"  
_

"_Tell him that it's a once in a lifetime chance to go to Japan." Qaasim consoled her. "He has to understand that you want to go."_

"_He doesn't care; he's worried that the band will suffer." Rosalina complained. "He doesn't care that I could get my big break there." _

"_You mean you could actually get a journalism job?" Qaasim asked. _

"_No, but it will help me get into UCLA or Stanford. Knowing people in the business is always good." Rosalina explained. "And I'll only be gone for 2 months."_

"_Yeah, but we have a ton of gigs during those two months." Qaasim said._

"_What should I do?" Rosalina asked._

"_If Nat really is your best friend, he'll want you follow your dreams and go to Japan." Qaasim told her._

"_Do you want me to go?" She asked quietly. Qaasim pulled her into a hug._

"_Hell yeah I do. But, I'm not your best friend, am I? Nat's the one who really counts." Qaasim said._

"_But, what if our relationship suffers?" She worriedly asked._

"_It won't happen."_

_*Flashback*_

"I should have told you to go." Nat sighed.

"You knew that if I went, you wouldn't be able to live." Rosalina told him. "I'm actually glad I didn't go."

"Why? It would have been awesome." Nat said.

"But, you and the guys wouldn't have been with me." Rosalina said. "And you know I wouldn't be able to say goodbye."

"Don't say the "g" word." Nat pleaded. "Now let's check out the music room and we'll go to our last stop for the night."

They walked into the dark auditorium where the band played so many times; they had a mural of them painted on the wall. Rosalina walked over to her spot in front of David; where she stood every show, playing her heart out.

"Did you know why I put you in this spot?" Nat asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, why?" She asked, even though she had a feeling.

"It was the closest to me." He said with a smile.

"I'm really gonna miss this." Rosalina said.

"I know you are and I'm gonna miss you having here with us." Nat said. "Did you know that Thomas is practicing the bass?"

"Yeah, I'm the one teaching him." Rosalina admitted.

"You are?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, after I applied, he came to me and asked if I would teach him." Rosalina said. "I mean, our bands gotta have a bass player."

"We better go to our last stop. Do you want to leave your mark?" Nat asked, handing her a Sharpie. She took it and went over to the giant painting and signed her name. She also wrote; _let many more be musically inspired in this magical place. _Then, she ran down the hall to the set of lockers where the band had theirs. Nat pretended like he wasn't watching. She wrote across the green lockers; _Learn, laugh and love. But remember whose locker this was. _She drew an arrow to her locker.


	7. Memories at the Offices

****hey i decided to finish posting this story! i wrote it a LONG time ago, before the third season even started so Kristina isn't in it :( but i hope you still will read it!

**Chapter 7: The Memories at the Offices**

"The memorable offices." Rosalina said, as Nat parked in front of the Naked Brothers Band production offices.

"Where you and Cooper spent many sleepless nights producing our CDs." Nat said, opening the door for her. "You have to pack up your stuff because I'll need your office."

"You're taking my office?" Rosalina asked, unlocking the door with the keypad. They walked down the hall and Rosalina flicked on the lights in her office.

"Well, yeah. Cooper's gonna need an assistant. Especially with the new album coming out in 3 weeks. " Nat said, looking at the pictures on the hall. They were framed magazine covers of the band and their platinum records. "Do you remember when you and Cooper found out the I Don't Want to go To School album went triple platinum?"

_*Flashback*_

_"Coop, can you get the phone?" Rosalina yelled into the other room._

_"Can't, I'm in the middle of a big email. Can you please get it?" Cooper responded. She sighed and picked up the phone._

_"Hello, the Naked Brothers Band production offices. This is Rosalina, what can I do for you?" Rosalina answered, resting her chin in the palm of her hand._

_"Hi, this is Jack from Who's the Man records. We just received the news from our sales department that your new album has gone triple platinum. Congratulations." He hung up as Rosalina's jaw dropped._

_"COOPER GET IN HERE!" Rosalina screamed as she rapidly typed on her computer. She pulled up the site she was looking for._

_"What's wrong?" Cooper said franticly. Rosalina pointed at the computer screen. A picture of their album was on the screen and below it said triple platinum in all caps. His jaw dropped and Rosalina smiled. "Holy crap, we did it!"_

_Rosalina jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "We need to tell the guys. I'll call Nat right now. They're probably just leaving to come get us." _

_As Rosalina dialed, Cooper was jumping up and down in excitement. He went back into his office and started calling the press._

_"Hey, were just on our way to get you." Nat said when he answered._

_"WE WENT TRIPLE PLATINUM!" She screamed into the phone._

_"We did?! Oh my god. We'll be right there." Nat hung up and started to run. The guys followed in confusion. When they got to the studio, Cooper and Rosalina were jumping around. Rosalina saw Nat and ran towards him, jumping into Nat's arms. He spun her around a ton of times. The guys were still confused._

_"What's going on Coop?" Alex asked as Cooper walked over to them. Cooper handed them a piece of paper. The guys read it over Alex's shoulder._

_"HOLY CRAP!" They yelled, giving each other hugs. Nat and Rosalina then exchanged hugs with their friends._

_"I can't believe we did it." Nat said. _

_*Flashback*_

"What about when Cooper first bought the place and named me his assistant." Rosalina said, sitting down at the cluttered desk

_*Flashback*_

_"Cooper his place is so cool." David said as the band sat down on the floor in the empty conference room._

_"I know; it's a lot of work. Now that we have our own offices, it's a ton more work for me." Cooper said. "So, I was thinking about hiring an assistant."_

_"Who are you gonna get?" Rosalina asked._

_"Well, I was actually thinking about you." Cooper told her with a smile._

_"Me? You want to hire me?" Rosalina stuttered. _

_"Yeah, you're fun to be around, organized, smart, and you would be your own boss." Cooper said._

_"Would I get to be their boss too?" She asked, motioning towards the five boys, whose faces turned scared after she said that._

_"Yeah, wouldn't that be awesome." Cooper said._

_"Oh yeah." She glanced over at the guys. "It would. I'm in."_

_"AHHH!" The guys start running away._

_*End Flashback*_

"And when you and Coop stayed up all night editing those pictures for the Face in the Hall album pullout." Nat mentioned.

_*Flashback*_

_"What about this one?" Coop asked, pointing to a picture of the band sitting on top of the tour bus with a setting sun behind them._

_"Yeah, put that as the back cover for now. Do we have the front cover yet?" Rosalina asked after a big yawn._

_"Yeah, it's the one of Nat leaning against the lockers staring at you walk down the hall." Cooper said. _

_"Oh yeah, how many more for the pullout?" Rosalina asked, running her hands through her long hair._

_"Seven." Cooper sighed. He played another slideshow of the pictures. Various ones of the band showed. _

_"Okay, the one of Nat and Alex when they were little, the one of David and Thomas back to back, the one of Qaasim playing the acoustic, the one of me and you working, the one of the seven of us standing on the top of the roof, the one of us performing at Madison Square Garden, and the one of me hugging Nat, crying." Rosalina said. "There were done and we can sleep."_

_"You're really good at this." Cooper said, putting his head down. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." Rosalina said, lying down on the couch._

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm really gonna miss working with Coop." Rosalina said. "He was so much fun to work with."

"Well, it's gonna be hard to find another guy like Coop." Nat said, sitting down on the couch.

"So, you think you'll be able to get the album out on time?" Rosalina asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, it'll be hard without you. And I've never done it before." Nat told her. "We better get home. We have a long day of packing ahead of us."

"I guess." Rosalina glanced over the big whiteboard wall which was covered in notes and other writing.

"You know you want to." Nat said, handing her a dry erase marker. She took it and wrote, _work hard and it pays off. _She then ran to Cooper's office and wrote, _I'm gonna miss working with you boss. _Her and Nat walked out of the building and got back in the car. They drove to Rosalina's house and got out. They both trudged upstairs and collapsed into Rosalina's bed.


	8. Rosalina's Room

**Chapter 8: Rosalina's Room**

The next day, Nat woke up with Rosalina lying on top of him. He carefully lifted her off him and got up. He looked around her room. The picture of them the day they got together was still sitting on her dresser. Her whiteboard was filled with notes from the band. Tons of books and CDs lined the shelves on her walls. The fateful letter was on her desk along with three other ones, unopened. They must have come after they left. Nat shook Rosalina awake, showing her the three envelopes in his hand. She sat right up and took the envelopes. She opened the first one from Stanford silently. She smiled and Nat knew she got in. He hugged her and handed her the next envelope from NYU. She opened it in silence again. She smiled wider this time. Nat smiled and gave her an even bigger hug. He handed her the last envelope from Yale. She opened it and threw the envelope down on the ground. She buried her face in Nat's chest.

"It's okay Rosie." Nat told her. "You got into three other great schools and you picked UCLA."

"I guess." She said, wiping away her tears. "Are the boxes here? I have to start packing. I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, your dad put them in the hall before he went to work. He left a note that says to meet him at the Jacob's down the street at 7." Nat said, grabbing the boxes from outside the door.

"I have to say goodbye to him tonight. He's working all day tomorrow." Rosalina explained.

"Isn't he gonna visit though?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, next week." Rosalina said.

"So, where should we start?" Nat asked, looking around the room.

"My closet, where most of my crap is." Rosalina said, pulling open the doors. They sat down and started folding things and putting them in boxes. Rosalina picked up a red hoodie that said Amigos Basketball on the front and said Wolff #12 on the back. She threw it to Nat. "Here, it's yours. You let me borrow it like last year."

"No, you keep it." Nat said, throwing it back. "It looks better on you."

"Thanks." She said, putting it in the box to her right. Nat stood up and pulled out a white dress.

"Is this the one you wore to prom?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe I still have that." Rosalina said. "It probably doesn't even fit anymore."

"Try it on." Nat said thrusting it towards her. Rosalina took it and went into the bathroom. When she came back in her room, Nat's eyes widen and he revealed his lopsided smile. He stood up and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"You look amazing. Like you did 4 years ago." Nat said. "I want to dance because I won't be able to take you to your senior prom like we planned since we were little. It's every girl's dream remember?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rosalina said, taking Nat's hand. Nat pushed play on the stereo and a slow song started playing. Nat held Rosalina close as they moved around her room to their own rhythm. When the song was over, Rosalina changed out of her dress and lay it down on her bed. She noticed Nat holding two tickets for prom.

"I told you I was going to buy them." Nat said.

"Well, I know how your brain works and I had a feeling you would forget." Rosalina told him.

"I didn't." He said, pulling two more tickets out from his wallet. "Are you going to come home for it?"

"I'll try, but no promises," Rosalina said. "Okay?"

"Yeah okay, let's finish packing." Nat said, as they sat back down. A few minutes later, he pulled out an old box covered in pictures of him. He removed the lid and found the box filled to the top with pictures.

"Their of me and you." Rosalina explained. "I want you to keep them."

"No way, you keep them." Nat said, pushing the box toward her.

"How bout we spilt them half and half?" Rosalina suggested. She dug her hands into the box and took out an armload and put them and an empty box. She wrote, Nat's personal box, don't touch ALEX! They both went back to pulling the last few things out of her near empty closet. Rosalina pulled out a box full of old notebooks. She took out the top one and began to read it. She laughed as she read some of the stuff she used to write.

"Are these you old diaries from before you were in the band?" Nat asked, taking one from the top. Rosalina nodded as they both continued to read. "God, you were so lonely."

"Thanks for that." Rosalina said. They finished the closet then packed up her books and CDs. They found many more memories every second and tried to cherish every moment together. They took everything downstairs and by then, it was 6:30.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Nat said as they both stood at the door.

"Yeah, can you guys pick me up at 10? My flight's at noon." Rosalina asked.

"No problem, we'll be there. Now, do me one thing tonight." Nat said. "Don't cry."

"I'm not even saying goodbye to you now and I'm starting to tear up." Rosalina said.

"Okay, let me know when you get home." Nat said, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes but he held them in. He knew tomorrow he would be letting them all out.


	9. The Goodbye Presents

**Chapter 9: The Goodbye Presents**

Rosalina was sitting in her bare room. Nothing was there except for her bed, her desk, and her dresser. She sighed and laid down face first into her pillow which had Nat's face on it. The cold April night air rushed in through her open window and brought in the sound of a slow, soft song. Rosalina didn't move, figuring her obnoxious neighbors were throwing another party. But, when she heard a soft but strong voice begin to sing, she gasped and ran to her window. She saw her 6 best friends standing below on the street with the tour bus behind them. Nat was sitting behind a piano, Qaasim was strumming an acoustic guitar, Thomas was playing the bass, David was playing the keyboard and Alex was on the drums. Cooper was standing next to two camera stands, filming both Rosalina's reaction and the band playing. As Nat continued to sing the song Rosalina immediately recognized as "Nowhere." Rosalina ran down the stairs and outside. She smiled at Cooper and he returned it with an even bigger one. Rosalina stood outside her gate, staring at Nat as he sang to her. When he finished singing, he and the rest of the band walked towards her. Rosalina turns around to try and hide her tears but he seven best friends knew what she was doing and waited for her to calm down. When she turned around, she found the seven boys sitting on the ground, staring at her.

"You guys know me too well." Rosalina said, wiping away her tears.

"We've had years of practice. Were here to give you our goodbye presents so we don't have to do it tomorrow. We all know we'll be too emotional." Thomas said. He was the first to stand up. He pulled a box out from his back and handed it to her. "I know it might not seem like it but I'm proud of you Rosie. And I'm actually going to miss you a lot."

"Thanks Tom." She said. She opened the box and pulled out a framed picture of her and Thomas battling each other in Guitar Hero and a one of them about to kill each other, with Nat and David holding them back. She hugged him and fixed his hair. "Your part's screwed up."

"Hey, no playing with my hair." He said, pushing away her hand. He sat back down and Alex stood up.

"I'm really happy you got in, despite what Nat may have said. I'm gonna miss you big sister." Alex hugged her and Rosalina swore she felt a few tears on her shoulder. Alex handed her a box. She opened it and took out three stuffed polar bears. One said Nat on it, one said Alex, and one said Rosalina.

"Thanks little bro." She said, tousling his hair. Every time she called him that he flashed his famous smile. Rosalina took a look at his braces. She touched one of the wires. "Hey Al, go see my aunt tomorrow, your wires loose."

"Always have to be the protective one huh?" Alex said, taking his seat. David got up next.

"I'm really excited for you and can't wait till you come home to see us again. I'm gonna miss fishing." David said, handing her the box in his hand. Rosalina opened it and pulled out. It was a painting of her and David fishing, with their legs dangling in the water. "I found the picture online."

"This is awesome Dave," Rosalina said. "Thank you so much." She hugged him and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh and David, the screw on your glasses are loose." Rosalina pointed out.

"Of course, you would notice that." David sighed. Qaasim was the next to stand up.

"I cannot believe you get to go all the way to sunny UCLA while I get stuck here for another two years. But, I'm so glad you got in and I can't wait to hear about college." Qaasim said. He handed her a bag. Rosalina pulled out a collage of pictures, a book about saying goodbye and a flat intertube. Rosalina smiled and laughed at the pictures. "Your gonna call me when you need some relationship advice right?"

"Well, who else would I call?" She sarcastically asked, pulling him into the longest hug yet. She kissed his cheek and told him something. He nodded and walked away. "And Seemy, your dreads are tied up in the back."

"So?" He asked as Cooper stood up.

"I'm really gonna miss having you at the offices. I don't think Nat's really ready for the challenge." Cooper said quietly. "Have fun and I'll be thinking of you whenever I'm working."

Cooper handed her the bag in his hands. She opened it and pulled out the I Don't Want To Go to School triple platinum album. "You said it was your favorite."

"Cooper, I cannot believe you would give this to me." Rosalina said, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks so much."

"Oh and Coop, untuck your shirt. You don't have to be the boss all the time." Rosalina told him.

"Yeah yeah." He laughed. Nat slowly stood up. He locked eyes with his best friend. They stared at each other, smiling, for a couple minutes. Nat then ran to her and hugged her as close as he could, putting his hand behind her head and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Nat, we'll be on the bus." Alex said quietly. The guys ran to the bus and opened all the windows so they could hear.

"Rosie, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you I could cry. I'm gonna miss having you around everyday." Nat pulled out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. "This ring symbolizes our friendship and how much I love you."

Nat took Rosalina's hand and slipped it on her ring finger. "Nat… I… c…can't… do…this without…you." Rosalina sobbed.

"You can't do what without me?" Nat asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't go all the way to California alone." She said. "I need you with me."

"No, you don't. I know you can do this," Nat told her, moving his hand to her cheek. "Whenever you feel alone or lost, look at your wrist."

Rosalina glanced down at the string bracelet on her wrist. Each member of the band had one and promised to never take it off. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yeah I am." Nat said, taking her hands. "So, do you like the ring?"

"I love it," Rosalina answered. "But, how did you afford it?"

"Do you remember… when you were 10, I told you that if no one ever fell in love with you by the time you were 18, I would be the one to do it." Nat asked her. Rosalina smiled and nodded her head. "Well, it happened…. 10 years ago. And I never stopped. I wanted to let you know, I'll do anything for you."

"I know, you wrote me a song about it." Rosalina said. "And, I know you will do anything for me. I really think now is a great time for us to kiss, but there's six boys staring at us through the windows."

He turned around as the six guys ducked down. "I'll kill them later." Nat promised. "Or you could help me? You want to sleep on the roof of the bus with us?"

"Okay, let's do it." Rosalina said. They took each other's hands and ran towards the bus.


	10. Thanks for the Memories

**Chapter 10: Thanks for the Memories**

"I can't believe you wrote all over the bus." Thomas yelled at Rosalina.

"Well sorry for wanting you guys to remember me." She yelled in return. They had been at each others throats for the past ten minutes.

"Guys, let's just not fight for once and enjoy our last night together as the seven of us." Nat said. Everyone lay down on their backs and stared up at the stars. Not to long after, everyone was asleep but Rosalina. She was resting her head into Nat's chest while Alex had a tight grip on her left hand. Qaasim's head was on top of Alex's feet. Cooper's face was underneath Qaasim's arm. David's head was pushed against Nat's. Thomas had David's feet stuffed in his face. She slowly stood up, letting go of Alex's hand but he didn't seem to mind. Rosalina climbed back down the ladder and went inside the bus. She walked up and down the narrow hall until she stopped at Nat's bunk where his keyboard and her bass were lying side by side. She couldn't bring it to herself that she was leaving in a couple of hours. She sat down on the bed and began to play. She never thought about how much was going to miss playing. She was interrupted by someone coming in the door. It was of course Nat. He sat across from her.

"I'll Do Anything." Nat said, referring to the song she was playing. Rosalina nodded and put the bass back on his bed. "Do you think you can say goodbye today?"

"I'm gonna have to aren't I?" Rosalina sighed. "I think I can do it though."

"Really? So you finally believe in yourself, huh?" Nat asked her. "I'm glad you ready to do it. So, would you like to aid me in waking up our best friends?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She said. The two went up on the roof stomping and screaming. The six sleeping boys nearly jumped out of their skin. Rosalina walked over to where Thomas was rubbing his eyes. She rubbed the top of his head. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Shut up." Thomas said. "Is it already time to go to the airport?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Nat sighed. "Tuffy's ready to go so we better get going."

The band went back downstairs and took their seats on the bus.

"Hey Rosie, I'll check in your bags. You and the guys go on inside." Tuffy told her as everyone got off the bus.

"Thanks Tuff." Rosalina said, giving him a high five and a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too girl." He said, waving goodbye as they walked inside. The seven friends walked in sync all the way to Rosalina's gate. They stopped in front of the runway. Rosalina was already wiping away some tears.

"Okay, I don't wanna cry guys," Rosalina told them. "I'll start with Tommy Boy here."

"Thomas, if you can do one thing for me while I'm gone, just stay out of trouble." Rosalina told him.

"How well do you think that's going to work out?" He sarcastically asked. "I guess I could try, only because I'm not gonna have you around to tease. I'm gonna miss you bud."

"I'm gonna miss you too a lot." Rosalina said, wrapping her hands around his muscular waist. It seemed she didn't want to let go, even if it was just Thomas. When they pulled apart, she was already shedding a few tears. Thomas smiled and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"No crying." He said, even though he was blinking back tears. Rosalina stepped over to Alex.

"Al, keep Nat happy. You know he's gonna be a mess." Rosalina said. "No bad dreams, okay?"

"I promise." Alex wept. Rosalina pulled him into a hug. They both started to cry as they held on to each other. "Hey, no crying."

"I'll stop if you stop dude." Rosalina said, still hugging him.

"Okay, I'll try." Alex said as they pulled apart. "I love you a lot."

"I love you more." She said, giving him a high five. Rosalina moved onto David.

"Have a great trip Rosie." David said, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, it's too bad David Julian Levi won't be with me." Rosalina laughed away a few tears.

"I'll miss you." David said. "Don't make all those surfer dudes faint when you walk past them."

"I doubt that will happen." Rosalina said, punching his shoulder. She moved down the Qaasim.

"Outsmart them rich kids and show them that rock stars are definitely the smart ones." Qaasim said as they touched knuckles.

"I'll make sure everyone knows it." She said. "I'll be super bored without your crazy ideas."

"You'll make do." Qaasim assured her. She started to cry again and Qaasim pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder. "Make me miss you even more."

"I love you dude." Rosalina said as they let go of each other. Qaasim smiled and buried his head into his arm, hiding his tears. Rosalina stepped over to Cooper.

"You can't cry or else it'll ruin your image." Rosalina told him when she saw one or two tears fall from his eyes.

"Screw that." He said, giving her a hug. "I can't always be the tough one."

"I'll miss you a lot." Rosalina wiped away her tears. "Make sure you release the CD on time."

Cooper nodded and wiped the tears from his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket. Rosalina stood in front of Nat.

"You know, I always thought about what I would do or say when I had to say goodbye to you." Nat said. He noticed Rosalina's shaky hands and he took them in his own to calm her down. "But, I realized if I only had 5 minutes left with you, all I would want to do is hold you in my arms and cry."

Like magnets, the two best friends were forced together. They held onto each other, crying into each other's shoulders. The 5 other boys stood there, blinking back their tears. When they couldn't stand seeing them suffer anymore, they joined in onto the hug. As the group of friends stood there hugging in the terminal at JFK, a familiar song played over the radio. It was almost like fate, seeing that the song was one written about leaving and saying goodbye. When the group pulled apart and the flight attendant announced last boarding call, Rosalina picked up her bags and walked towards the door. She lifted up her sleeve and revealed her string bracelet. The 6 boys did the same and smiled at their friend.

"Thanks for the memories." She finally said, referring to Fallout Boy's hit song playing over the speakers. She handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant.

"Are those your brothers?" She asked in return. Rosalina nodded.

"Yeah, were a family. And families never spilt." Rosalina said, walking down the runway and onto the plane.

This is far from end btw! haha


	11. I Missed You

**Chapter 11: I Missed You**

3 months later…

The six boys were anxiously waiting in at gate 12D. Today was the day Rosalina was finally returning home. Even though it was only for a week and she would be returning to California until Christmas, they couldn't wait to have her home. They had been in a sort of depression since she left. Everyone moved slower and wasn't as upbeat or excited as they used to be. When she was still with them. Yeah, they talked everyday on the phone, it wasn't enough for Nat. He needed to see her. Before she left, Nat and Rosalina promised that neither one of them would change one bit. He indeed kept the promise but wasn't sure if she had. He would sit for hours going through the box of pictures she had given him before she left. Nat was sure that after Rosalina left, he would be writing a new song every day. But it turned out, he hadn't written one. She was his inspiration and without her, Nat was nothing. As the flight attendant signaled her arrival, the 6 boys lined themselves up in "Rosalina order," they called it. It was the order in which she said goodbye to them. As they watched everyone file off the plane, they knew she would be the last one off because she was sitting in the very back. As the door slammed shut, the boys struggled to see behind the man in front of the door. After he finally moved, they watched as her jaw dropped to the ground and she dropped with it. When she had the strength to stand up, they were still waiting, with smiles on their faces. She walked in front of Thomas.

"Your hair…it's gone." Rosalina said, touching his nearly bald head. He had shaved it the day after she left.

"My part isn't messed up, is it?" Thomas smirked, putting his arm around her. She punched his chest playfully and stepped over to Alex.

"Your braces… you got them off." Rosalina said as Alex flashed his Crest white smile. He got them off the day she left.

"Are any of my wires loose?" Alex asked, opening his mouth really wide and pulling Rosalina closer. She laughed and pushed him away. She stepped over to David.

"Your glasses… you got contacts." Rosalina said, looking into David's deep blue eyes. He got them a couple days after she left.

"Is my screw loose?" He asked, hugging her. She lightly slapped his cheek and stepped over to Qaasim.

"Your dreads… you got cornrows." Rosalina said, running her hands over his hair. He did it the day she left.

"Anything tied up back there?" He asked, throwing Rosalina over his shoulder. She hit his butt and he let her down. She stepped over to Cooper.

"Your suit…it's gone." Rosalina said, tugging on his t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Is my shirt untucked enough?" He asked, grabbing her waist. She pantsed him and stepped in front of Nat.

"You didn't change." Rosalina said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"You didn't either." Nat smiled, taking her hand. "It was the deal, wasn't it?"

"It sure was." Rosalina said, not taking her eyes off him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. They held onto each other, both were crying.

"We'll get the bus. Take your time." Alex told them as they continued to hold on to each other.

"You know, you don't realize how big apart a person plays in your life until they're gone." Nat said after he let go of her.

"So are you saying you missed me?" Rosalina asked as she started to fix his hair.

"Well I don't miss you playing with my hair." Nat laughed. She smiled and laughed too. "But I did miss that smile."

"And I missed this chest to cry into." Rosalina said, giving Nat another hug.

"So, let's not waste another second together." Nat said, taking Rosalina's hand and running towards the door.


	12. Thomas and the Perverted Dare

**Chapter 12: Thomas and the Perverted Dare**

"Okay, Thomas, truth or dare?" Alex asked. The six boys were sitting on the floor of Nat and Alex's bedroom while Rosalina was unpacking her things and getting ready to go to graduation rehearsal. She was currently taking a shower.

"Dare." Thomas replied.

"Okay, I dare you to go in the bathroom and open the shower curtain." Alex whispered. The guys all laughed.

"But Rosalina's in there." He said.

"Exactly." Alex rubbed his hands together. The guys were all rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Fine." Thomas said, getting up. He slowly opened the door and crept over to the shower. He quickly pulled it open and shut it. His jaw dropped and he ran out.

"THOMAS BATUELLO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Rosalina screamed. Thomas opened the door just as Rosalina had pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. He nervously smiled.

"Why did you open the shower curtain on me?" Rosalina asked, moving in closer to him. He backed up in fear.

"Cause… uhhh… Alex dared me." Thomas stuttered.

"What did you see?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Only… everything." Thomas said. Rosalina grabbed her towel and started to whip him with it until he was out of the bathroom. She shut and locked the door.

"It's great to have you home." Thomas yelled to her through the door. She smiled and started to dry her hair.

About thirty minutes later…

"Okay, guys, I'll be home at like 6." Rosalina said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Then, we can do whatever."

"Okay…" Qaasim said dreamily. The six boys were staring at her.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalina asked. Then it hit her. "Ughhhh, you guys are so perverted."

"Whatever you say." Nat said in a daze. Rosalina walked out of the door and downstairs. They all started laughing as soon as the front door slammed shut.

"It's good to have her back." Alex said. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	13. I Hate You Rosalina

**Chapter 13: I Hate You Rosalina**

"Nat, why aren't you getting ready?" Rosalina said, storming downstairs.

"Prom doesn't start for another hour." He said. He was lounging on the purple couch, reading a book.

"Ummm, Nat, we gotta take pictures." Rosalina told him. "I took over your room so I'll bring down your tux."

"Okay whatever." He went back to reading but was interrupted when a pair of shoes, underwear, socks and cologne landed in his lap along with other things. His tux, still in its garment bag, slid down the rail of the staircase.

"Be ready in an hour and meet me downstairs." She yelled before slamming the door. Nat reluctantly picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later, Nat was impatiently waiting downstairs for Rosalina to come down. The guys had just arrived wearing tuxes except for Alex, who was going to go skating after he did his job as the photographer.

The elevator opened and the six boys turned their heads. Rosalina stepped out wearing the same dress that she had worn to her first prom. She walked over to where Nat was standing; wearing the same embarrassing blue tux he had worn to his first prom. They smiled at each other and Nat pulled a corsage from behind his back. He was already wearing one pinned to his jacket. He slipped it on to her hand and noticed the ring on her finger.

"You look beautiful." Nat told her.

"You look… blue." Rosalina laughed. The guys came over to start taking pictures.

After posing for a million pictures with every possible combination, Rosalina and the guys piled in to the limo waiting for them while Alex waved goodbye.

When the limo stopped in front of the school, everyone piled out and stood together on the sidewalk. Then, the guys all ran inside after a group of girls walked in, leaving Nat and Rosalina standing there.

"You don't want to go in, do you?" Nat asked, as Rosalina tightly gripped his hand.

"Yeah… I do. It's just…" Rosalina started to say.

"How bout this?" Nat interrupted. "We go in for a little and I'll take you somewhere else and we'll have our own prom."

"All right, let's go." They walked into Amigos High and saw the guys talking to the group of girls near the bathrooms.

"Thomas, the police called and told me to tell you your probation is up Monday." Rosalina said as she walked past the group and into the girl's bathroom. Nat smiled and went into the boy's bathroom.

"She's just kidding around… she's mad I saw her naked." Thomas stuttered. The girl that was by his side slapped him and walked away, leaving Thomas the only single guy in the group.

"I hate you Rosalina." He yelled into the bathroom.

"Duly noted Thomas."


	14. I'm Still In Love With You

**Chapter 14: I'm Still In Love With You**

Two hours into prom, Qaasim, David, and Cooper were dancing with the girls they meet while Thomas was hanging out with some of his wrestling friends, looking for girls to hook up with. But, none of them even noticed that Nat and Rosalina had left an hour ago.

Down the street, outside of Rosalina's empty house, Nat and Rosalina were slowly dancing together to no music.

"This has been the best prom ever." She quietly told him. He hugged her closer.

"I have to agree." Nat said in return. "You are a great dancer."

"I'm way better than you." Rosalina said.

"Hey, you're a girl. You're supposed to be good at this kinda stuff." Nat said. "Guys don't have to be."

"Well, its good thing you're good at other stuff." Rosalina told him, touching his rock hard chest.

"Like what?" He asked as they continued to move along the empty street.

"Well, you're an incredible singer, you're pretty cute, you're really nice to everyone, you're pretty good with the ladies, and most importantly, you're the best friend a girl could ever have." Rosalina said.

"Rosalina, I gotta ask you something." Nat said. He stopped dancing and let go of her.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever go out with any guys after me?" Nat asked.

"Because…because," Rosalina struggled to answer, "No one was as good as you."

"What do you mean as good as me?" Nat asked.

"When you broke up with me that day, my heart was torn apart." Rosalina told him. "But, it made me love you even more."

"You're still in love with me?" Nat asked. Rosalina nodded, turned around and walked down the street carrying her shoes in her hand.

When she was nearly out of his sight, Nat shouted, "Wait!"

As Rosalina turned around, Nat ran towards her. When he got to where she was standing, he kissed her. As surprised as she was, Rosalina kissed him back. Rosalina put her thumb on his chin as he put his hands behind her head. They stood in the street, kissing.

"I'm still in love with you too." Nat whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. They then hugged each other and stood there as rain started to drizzle from the sky.


	15. What a Valedictorian Wears

**Chapter 15: What a Valedictorian Wears**

The next day, Rosalina was getting ready for graduation while the guys were watching TV.

"Does this look good?" She asked, running down the stairs.

"Yeah, you look great." Nat answered.

"Great isn't good enough. I'm the valedictorian." Rosalina said. "I have to look stunning."

"Wait, you're valedictorian?" Thomas asked, turning his attention from the TV.

"Yeah, where have you been the last 3 months?" Rosalina sarcastically asked. She went back upstairs and Nat followed.

"When are we going to tell them?" Nat asked, coming up behind her in the bathroom as she curled her hair.

"I don't know. Whenever the times right I guess." She answered. "Now, you guys need to get ready."

"One thing before I leave." Nat said, leaning up against the door frame.

"And what would that be?" Rosalina asked, setting down the curling iron and walking over to him.

They leaned in a kissed for a few minutes. "That's an early graduation present."

"Oh, why thank you. Now go get ready." Rosalina pushed him out the door and Nat grabbed his and Alex's clothes.

When the guys were all ready, everyone but Nat went down the street to the school to get good seats. Nat was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs for Rosalina to come down. When he heard footsteps coming down, he quickly stood up and looked up at Rosalina. He smiled widely as she made her way down the stairs.

"You look…" Nat stammered.

"Hey, finish your sentences buddy." She said, lightly slapping his cheek.

"You look amazing." Nat finally said.

"Thank you. You ready to go?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." They walked out of the apartment and down to the school.

"Hey, can you hold my bag for me?" Rosalina asked as they reached the gym.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck and don't trip." Nat said as he gave her a hug.

"That's all you have to say? Don't trip?" Rosalina asked.

"Okay, I love you, I'm proud of you, and don't trip." Nat said with a laugh. Rosalina hit him and went backstage. Nat went inside and found the guys sitting the front row.


	16. Don't Trip!

**Chapter 16: Don't Trip!**

As the ceremony started, the 6 boys focused their attention on the entrance where, one by one, the graduates were filing out. When Rosalina walked on stage, they all started to sign something to her like, don't fall or good luck.

"What?" She mouthed as she sat down. They waved their hands, saying never mind as Principal Schmoke started his welcome speech. The guys sat in boredom as different teachers talked. All they wanted to hear was Rosalina's speech.

"And now I'd like to welcome a very special young lady. She was chosen as this year's valedictorian for countless reasons. She's intelligent, sweet, caring, kind, beautiful, smart, and extremely talented. She just returned here to New York after spending three months studying journalism at UCLA's summer classes. This year's valedictorian is Rosalina DiMeco." Principal Schmoke announced. Rosalina gracefully made her way to the podium in the middle of the stage, directly in front of her best friends.

"I was very excited when Mr. Schmoke informed me that I was selected as valedictorian. The time I spent here at Amigos Elementary, Middle, and High Schools was an unforgettable experience. It was here I met the six greatest people in my life. Thomas Batuello, or as you may know him as The Road Block, was the kid I always seemed to start fights with. Even though, he was the one I always seemed to go to when I needed protection, he was always there for me. Alex Wolff, the curly haired cutie everyone adores, was the one kid I knew would always come to me, whenever he needed anything. He stuck up for me when he shouldn't have and he was truly my "little brother." David Levi, the shy kid on the baseball team, was who I went to when I needed to let it all out. We enjoyed our time together and he always showed me the lighter side in things, even when it seemed like there wasn't one. Qaasim Middleton, the spontaneous ladies man on campus, was who I went to for advice. And he was always there to give it to me, no matter the circumstances. He was always there when I needed comfort or a shoulder to cry on. Cooper Pillot, the uptight business manager, was my partner. He learned everything about me, just from the way I acted while working. He trusted me with his entire business and that truly shows love and trust. And finally, Nat Wolff, the superstar singer on the basketball team, was my best friend. He gave me everything I could ever ask for and more. He always pushed me to follow my dreams and to try my best. These six boys are really the reason I'm standing up here today. They gave me protection; trust, advice, fun times, heartbreak, tears, laughter, and most importantly love. Before I went to California, Nat told me that if he only had five minutes left with his best friend, all he would want to do is cry. And that's what the seven of us did three months ago at the airport terminal. Thanks guys, for always being there for me. And, guys, please don't cry."

Before Rosalina left the podium, she pulled up her sleeve and revealed her string bracelet for everyone to see. The guys did the same as they wiped the tears from their eyes. Rosalina walked back to her seat, wiping away the tears. She smiled at Nat, who had his face buried in his hand.

A few minutes later, Principal Schmoke was announcing the graduates to receive their diplomas. Nat finally had stopped crying but he was clutching Rosalina's bag as tight as possible.

"Rosalina Jean DiMeco." Principal Schmoke announced. The guys all jumped up and started screaming. Rosalina laughed and accept her diploma with a wide grin.

"Don't trip!" Thomas yelled as the applause died down. Rosalina turned and looked at him and tripped over the microphone's cord. She didn't fall down but she stumbled a little. When she got back to her seat, she pounded her fist against her chest and stuck up her pinky finger. This was the band's substitute for sticking up your middle finger. They made it up when they got in trouble with the press when a video of Rosalina and Thomas flicking each other off surfaced the internet.

"I would now like to present this years graduating glass!" Principal Schmoke announced as the graduates threw their caps in the air. The audience all stood up and went outside to meet their graduates as they exited the stage one by one. The guys headed down the hall and sat outside of their lockers to wait for Rosalina. After 20 minutes, she didn't show.

"Where is she?" David asked after Nat had paced the length of the hallway a million times.

"I don't know." Thomas said. They all sighed and continued to wait.

"I think I know where she is." Nat said, running down the hall. "Be back in a few."


	17. Seventeen Forever

**Chapter 17: Seventeen Forever**

Nat ran to the other side of the school and entered the gym through the back. He saw Rosalina sitting on the edge of the stage, her feet dangling below. Her graduation hat was still on her head, the tassel unmoved.

"You know, you're supposed to move the tassel after you graduate." He shouted across the gym. She lifted her head and smiled at him.

"What if I don't wanna?" She asked in return, "What if I don't want to grow up?"

"Well, I guess you'll just be seventeen forever." Nat said as he sat down next to her.

"Metro Station, right?" She asked, referring to the lyric he just quoted. He nodded. "Well, I won't be seventeen for long."

"That's right, your birthday's in a week." Nat said with a smile. Then, he realized the bad part. "But, you won't be here."

"I guess not." She sighed. Nat put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We better go see the guys."

"Yeah, their a little impatient." Nat said. "And, Rosalina, thanks for the speech."

"I meant it. The only reason I got this far was because of you guys." Rosalina said, standing up. Nat smiled and took her hand. They walked out of the gym and went to meet up with the guys. When they got there, everyone but Thomas saw them. Rosalina snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. He screamed and pushed her off. Everyone started laughing as David and Qaasim helped Rosalina up.

"Ha-ha, Thomas screamed like a girl!" Alex taunted, pointing at Thomas laughing.

"Shut up." Thomas told him. He looked over at Nat, who winked in the guys' direction.

"So, we've got to go pick up the CD's from the record company." Cooper told Rosalina.

"Oh yeah, we'll see you guys later." Alex said, giving Rosalina a hug. "Congrats Rosie."

After they had said goodbye to the guys, Nat and Rosalina went for one last walk around the school. They stopped in front of the trophy case next to the gym, where Rosalina, Nat, David, and Thomas all had pictures. After they had walked through the entire school, they started to walk down the street.

"Where are we going?" Rosalina asked. She had taken off her gown and stuffed it in her bag. She was wearing a short blue dress and flip flops she found in her gym locker.

"You'll see."


	18. Hero

**Chapter 18: Hero**

"What are we doing here?" Rosalina asked as they stopped in front of the rehearsal studio.

"I gotta pick something up." Nat said, opening the door for her. They walked into the empty, dark warehouse. Then, the lights flicked on, revealing tons of people.

"Surprise Rosalina!" The guys yelled from the stage. Rosalina's jaw dropped and she smiled at them.

"NAT!" She said, hitting him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey, it's a SURPRISE party." He said. The guys jumped off the stage and made their way through the crowds of people. Rosalina hugged Alex, who was the first one there. She hugged the rest of the guys as well. Then, the party started. Everyone was dancing together. While Rosalina was busy talking to her cousins, the guys made their escape to bring out Rosalina's next surprise. They secretly climbed up on stage.

"Hey Rosalina." Thomas yelled over the music. She turned her head to the stage where the boys were standing in a line.

"Yeah?" She said, walking to the edge of the stage, looking up at them.

"Surprise." Another boy said from behind them. The guys moved at of the way, revealing a tall, curly haired boy. Rosalina eyes widen and she smiled widely.

"JOSH!" She screamed, getting everyone's attention. He jumped off the stage and was tackled in a hug by Rosalina.

"Hey Poopalina." He said in a British accent.

"Is that a British accent?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been studying abroad in England since 6th grade. You knew that right?" Josh said, smiling.

"Yeah, it just didn't realize how long it's been since I saw you." Rosalina said. The two went off to catch up while the guys sat up for their next surprise.

About 30 minutes later, Rosalina and Josh returned from her dressing room to find the lights dimmed down and everyone was pushed off to either side, creating an aisle for Rosalina to walk down. Nat started to play a sort tune on the piano as the other guys started to join in. Rosalina's bass was sitting in its normal position in front of David.

_Strong-willed and determined. _

_Look how strong you are._

_Wet cheeks and red eyes._

_Look how soft you are._

_Your smile brightens the room._

_You make my day._

_You're always there._

_To save the day._

_You're my hero._

_Way high off the ground._

_I'm always looking up to you._

_To see just what you'll do next._

_Your laugh is so contagious._

_It makes me cry._

_Even though I'm such a jerk to you._

_You say it's fine._

_When I thought I was invisible _

_You showed me that I really was invincible._

_You're always there._

_To save the day. _

_You're my hero._

_Way high off the ground._

_I'm always looking up to you._

_To see what you'll do next._

_Even thousands of miles couldn't change you._

_You're still the same._

_You told me that the madness had just begun_

_I couldn't even say you're wrong._

_Everyone says nobody's perfect._

_But everyone's wrong._

_You're perfect._

_You're always there._

_To save the day._

_You're my hero._

_Way high off the ground._

_I'm always looking up to you._

_To see what you'll do next._

_Nothing lasts forever._

_Except for our love._

_Holding anything back is why people die young._

_So let go off everything and come with me._

_And be my hero._

Nat stopped playing but the band continued to play. Nat grabbed a bouquet of flowers, a CD, and a poster board.

"Rosalina, you're my hero." Nat said, handing her the flowers. "Congratulations."

"I love you Nat." Rosalina said. They embraced in a tight hug.


	19. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas

Chapter 19: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas

"Here's our CD. I know you don't have this version yet." Nat said. She opened it and pulled out the pullout. It said "Dedicated to our hero, Rosalina DiMeco." There were pictures of the band members with Rosalina, having the time of their lives. He held up the poster board. It was filled with pictures of the band together. The guys jumped off stage as Rosalina started to cry tears of joy.

"Why does it seem every time you guys do something awesome for me, I cry?" Rosalina asked, wiping away her tears.

"Because that's the kind of girl you are." Qaasim said, putting his arm around her.

"I guess so." Rosalina laughed. "And I have something to tell you guys."

She looked at Nat and he nodded. "Actually, we have something to tell you."

"What do you mean we?" Thomas asked.

"Oh my god, no way!" The rest of the guys shouted. Nat and Rosalina smiled at each other and nodded.

"Wait, I don't get it." Thomas said in confusion.

"Nat and I are dating." Rosalina told him.

"Again?" He asked. Rosalina punched him and he laughed. "Just kidding, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Thomas." Nat said. He put his arm around Rosalina as a slower song started to play. "Can I have this dance?"

"If you insist." Rosalina said, putting her hands behind his neck. The guys walked away to go find their dates. A few minutes later, each of the guys were dancing with a girl, even Thomas. Nat and Rosalina danced their way over to where he and his date were.

"Hey Tom." Rosalina said when they got over there.

"Whatever you do, don't believe anything she says." Thomas told his date. She smiled and laughed.

"Oh that's a real bummer because I was just gonna say how great you are but I guess that's not true." Rosalina said as they started to dance away. "Bummer, huh?"

"She's just trying to destroy my life now because I saw her in the shower." Thomas sheepishly laughed. She slapped him across the face and walked away.

"Well, it looks like old Tommy Boy's 0-2 now." Nat said as Rosalina rested her head against his chest.

"Man its fun to mess with him." Rosalina said.

"Hey Rosalina?" Nat said.

"Yeah?"

"Thomas is pissed."


	20. Not Over

**Chapter 20: Not Over**

The day before Rosalina leaves

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Rosalina asked, coming down the stairs.

"Were watching home videos." Alex said. Rosalina sat in-between Nat's open legs and leaned up against him.

"Is that Nat?" Thomas asked. A little boy on the screen was running around naked.

"Haha, yeah it is." Alex said.

"Nice ass honey." Rosalina told him smiling at him.

"That's very nice of you to say." Nat said in return.

"When was this?" Qaasim asked as a video of Nat and Alex started to play.

"This is when Alex was learning to walk." Nat told them. On the video, Nat pushed Alex over as he was trying to walk across the living room.

"Nat! How could you do that to you own brother?" Rosalina said smacking Nat's leg.

"He probably deserved it." Nat shrugged.

"Is this the first Silver Boulders concert?" Cooper asked. The guys nodded.

"Hey, there I am." Rosalina said, pointing to her 7 year old self on screen.

"And there's Nat staring at you before we went on." David said as Nat shown up on the screen.

"I only had eyes for one girl." He said, putting his arms around Rosalina.

"Hey, that's our first concert as the Naked Brothers Band." Alex said.

"That was a great night." Rosalina said.

"It's the VMA's." David said.

"That's the day Nat's pants fell down in front of me." Rosalina told the guys. They all cracked up in laughter as Nat's face turned red.

"Was this when we were filming the Sometimes I'll Be There?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah and when Nat tried to show me he was deep." Rosalina said. "And he had to have his stomach pumped after eating hot sauce."

"This was when everyone thought the Catch up with the End was a funny song." Nat said.

"And Nat tried to impress me with his comedy act." Rosalina said. "But he bombed it."

"Hey, this was when we went to the lake." Qaasim said.

"And Nat tried to flirt with me by bringing up our first kiss." Rosalina said. "And then we had our second one later that day."

"I remember this day, when my clothing line launched." Alex said.

"And this was the first time I was jealous that Nat got all this attention from girls." Rosalina said.

"This is when I thought I was going through puberty." Nat said.

"And you thought I would like you more if your voice was deeper." Rosalina laughed.

"This is the day I met Juanita." Alex said.

"And the day I beat Nat's ass in wrestling." Rosalina smiled.

"This is the day we had the debate about curly or straight hair." Thomas said.

"It was also when we had our first kiss on the lips." Rosalina said. Nat kissed the top of her head.

"Gross, it's Bobby Love." The boys shouted.

"This was the first time Nat comforted me." Rosalina said as Nat tighten his arms around her.

"That was the last day of school before our tour." Cooper said.

"And also the first time I danced with Nat." Rosalina said.

"Remember when Nat and I went to the water park?" David asked.

"The first time I actually missed Nat." Rosalina said.

"When we went on a double date." Cooper said.

"Our first date, when Nat did the arm around yawn thing." Rosalina said.

"Cooper's bar mitzvah." Alex said.

"When Nat tried to poke my eye out." Rosalina laughed, hitting Nat's leg.

"When we left for tour." Qaasim said.

"The first time you guys saw me cry and the second time Nat comforted me." Rosalina said.

"When I was getting pawed by Cleveland girls." Thomas boasted.

"The second time I was jealous that these girls were in love with Nat." Rosalina said.

"When we stopped at the County Fair." David said.

"And Nat cheered me on at the bull riding competition." Rosalina said.

"When we stopped in New Orleans." Alex said.

"Where Nat finally admitted he loved me." Rosalina said, wiping away a few tears.

"We've had a long history together guys." Nat said.

"It sucks that it's over." Thomas sighed, putting his hand on David's shoulder. David did the same to Qaasim. Qaasim did the same to Cooper. Cooper did the same to Alex. Alex grabbed Rosalina's hand and Rosalina took Nat's hand.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be over." Rosalina finally said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" David said. "We aren't going to be together for 3 months."

"Well, you guys are going to be here together all summer together." Rosalina said, sitting up.

"No were not." Cooper said. "Were all going away for the summer."

"Yeah, I'm going to be skating on the Young Rippers tour with Mitchie and Juanita." Alex said.

"And I'll be in Florida at wrestling nationals." Thomas said.

"I'll be at art camp in Rhode Island for the first half of the summer and I'll be at baseball camp in Detroit for the other half." David said.

"I'll be at the science nationals at Harvard." Qaasim said.

"I'll be at the Music Managers Convention's in Chicago." Cooper said.

"And I'll be here." Nat said.

"Cancel your plans." Rosalina said, standing up. "Were going on tour."


	21. Anything For Rosalina

**Chapter 21: Anything For Rosalina**

"What are you talking about?" Nat asked as Rosalina powered on her laptop. "You leave tomorrow."

"I don't want those memories to be over." Rosalina said. "Were drifting apart."

"We all knew it was going to happen eventually." Thomas said.

"Yeah, eventually doesn't have to be now." Rosalina said. "It could be in 50 years, after were old and have families."

"Guys, she's right." Alex said. "Let's do it."

"But Rosalina, tour's take months to plan." Cooper told her. "We have to have time to sell tickets."

"Let's not sell tickets then. We can make all the concerts free." Rosalina said. "Just reserve the stadiums."

"We should have a donation station and ask everyone to donate to a charity." David said.

"Yeah, like the Save the Children charity or the Brain Cancer research we did a benefit for last month." Thomas suggested. Rosalina burst into tears. Nat pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Qaasim asked as Nat comforted Rosalina.

"Her mom died of brain cancer." Nat whispered. "The doctor's say she's at risk to develop it because it's hereditary and her mom had it when Rosie was born."

"Ohh, is that why we did the benefit?" Thomas asked Cooper. Cooper nodded.

"I'll go calm her down. Are you sure you guys can cancel your plans?" Nat asked, picking Rosalina up in his arms,

"Anything for Rosalina." Alex said. Nat took her into the fuzzy room and laid her down. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay." Nat told her. "The guys didn't know."

"Did you explain it to them?" Rosalina asked as Nat wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, they're all canceling their plans right now." Nat said. "Were going on tour."

"Nat, why didn't you plan anything for this summer?" Rosalina asked, sitting up.

"Because I was hoping you would change your mind and want to stay here for the summer." Nat said.

"Nat, you're really sweet." Rosalina said. "And now we get to spend the entire summer together."

"We better get started." Nat said. "Cooper's gonna need his assistant's help."


	22. Not Allowed to Know

**Chapter 22: Not Allowed to Know**

The day before they leave and the day before Rosalina's 18th Birthday

"Hey guys, you almost done?" Thomas asked as he, Alex, and Qaasim threw their duffel bags in a pile.

"Yeah, I've just gotta reserve a stadium in Los Angeles." Cooper said. "And, we were thinking that we could spend the last week before school with Rosalina in California."

"My roommates won't be back yet so we'll have the whole place to ourselves." Rosalina said. "That sound cool?"

"Yeah, that's great." Alex said. "David, how's the t-shirt design going?"

"Pretty good, Nat's actually been a help." David told him.

"I told you guys I wasn't useless." Nat exclaimed.

"So, can I see what it looks like?" Rosalina asked, getting up and peeking over David's shoulder. He quickly shut his laptop.

"Hey, it's a surprise. No peeking." David snapped at her.

"Looks like it's someone's time of the month." Rosalina whispered to Thomas and Qaasim, who desperately tried to hold in their laughter.

"Hey Nat, can you write a first draft set list?" Cooper asked after he finished his phone call.

"Yeah sure, I'll get started on it right now." Nat went to his piano and went to work.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Qaasim asked Cooper.

"Around 7 am. Tuffy want to get to Orlando early for our first show." Cooper said. "Can you and Thomas pack up the bus? I want Tuffy to rest up."

"Yeah sure. Qaasim, you stay up here and drop the bags from the balcony and I'll catch them." Thomas said.

"Alright, go down there." Qaasim said, grabbing the bags on top of the monstrous pile. He dropped them down one at a time. He did the same for the rest of the guys' bags.

"Anything valuable in this bag Rosalina?" Qaasim asked, picking up a pink suitcase. "Cause its damn heavy."

"Those are my shoes." Rosalina told him, going back to her work.

"Okay." Qaasim said, throwing the bag over the railing. Instead of it falling into Thomas's open arms, it landed right in front of an elderly couple walking. The both screamed. "Shit!"

"Qaasim, what are you doing?" Thomas asked. He apologized to the couple and started to repack Rosalina's bag.

"Qaasim, what just happened?" Rosalina asked in a motherly tone.

"Your bag just hit the ground." He said. "Good thing there wasn't anything valuable in there."

"My shoes are valuable." She said, smacking his head. "Boys are so clueless."

"Am I clueless?" Nat asked, giving her the puppy dog look.

"Oh, of course not sweetie." She said. "How's the set list?"

"I think it's really good." Nat told her as she sat on his lap. "And no, you can't see it."

"Why not?" Rosalina asked, giving him the same look.

"Because it's a surprise." Nat told her. "Now go work."

"I don't even know the name of it. How come this whole tour has to be a surprise to me? I" Rosalina asked. "It was my idea in the first place."

"I'll find out tomorrow." Alex said with a smirk. "Will you play Rock Band with me?"

"Yeah sure, I don't have anything else to do." Rosalina said, picking up the guitar as Alex started the game.


	23. 7 Colors

**Chapter 23: 7 Colors**

The next day

The guys were up at 5 to finish getting ready and to surprise Rosalina for her birthday. At around 6:30, the guys, except for Nat, went to wake up Rosalina. They quietly opened the door and started banging on a pots and pans to the tune of "Happy Birthday", making her jump up screaming.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She yelled at them.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled.

"Shoot me now." She said quietly to herself, lying back down.

"Now why would you want to do that silly?" Alex asked. "It's your birthday."

"Your sorry ass better be downstairs in 10 minutes or we leave without you." Thomas told her. The guys went downstairs. Rosalina slowly got up and grabbed the rest of her things from Nat and Alex's room. She took a minute to look around before she shut of the lights and went downstairs.

"You won't be seventeen forever…" Nat started to sing as Rosalina walked down the stairs. She smiled at him and sat down on the bottom step. Nat sat down next to her and threw his arm around her.

"I guess not." She sighed. "We should get down to the bus."

"Not before I give you your first present." Nat said, putting his hands behind her head to pull her in for a kiss.

"Well, I should have my 18th birthday more often." She said, giving him a hug. They walked downstairs to the street. "Where's the bus?"

"Oh, Tuffy and the guys should be here with it in a second." Nat said. "We had it repainted."

Then, a black bus turned the corner. It pulled up in front of the young couple. Rosalina's jaw dropped when she read what was written on the bus in pink lettering. It read, _The Thanks for the Memories tour. Dedicated to Rosalina Tai_. The six boys on the bus got out and smiled as Rosalina jumped into Nat's arms.

"You guys are crazy." She said. "I cannot believe you did this."

"Who else would we do all this crazy shit for?" Thomas asked her. "Now let's kick off this tour."

"Woooo!" Alex yelled as everyone loaded onto the bus.

"So, how long does it take to get to Orlando?" Rosalina asked Cooper as Tuffy started up the bus.

"17 hours, give or take a little." Cooper said.

"So, Rosalina would you like your next present?" Qaasim asked her as Tuffy started to drive.

"Guys, going on tour on last time is the best present you could ever give me." Rosalina told them.

"Well, here's your present. I don't care if you don't want it or not." David said. He handed her a box. She opened it and pulled out a black t shirt with neon colored writing all over it. On the front it said the name of the tour over Rosalina's picture. The lyrics to Your Smile were also printed below it. On the back was a list of the cities they were going to be playing in printed over another picture of Rosalina.

"We made sure you got the first one made." Alex told her with a smile. Rosalina smiled back at him and pulled out the next thing in the box. It was a necklace, like the ones you would see surfers in California wear. It had seven beads on it, each a different color.

"The beads stand for…" Nat started to say.

Rosalina interrupted him. "The seven of us. The pink one is me, Thomas is orange, Alex is red, David is blue, Qaasim is green, Cooper is black and Nat is red."

"Do you guys remember when we actually decided what are colors were?" Qaasim asked them.

"Yeah, when we all wanted the same color iPod. We each picked our favorite color and that was what we got." Rosalina said.

"We've been doing it that way ever since." Nat said.


	24. Her Name Is Fran!

**Chapter 24: Her Name Is Fran!**

The tour flew by and it was already the last week the friends had to spend together. They are about to arrive in L.A at Rosalina's dorm.

"Guys, shut up, I'm trying to put directions in the GPS." Rosalina yelled back at David and Alex, who were fighting over the PS2 controller.

"For the last time, her name is Fran!" Alex yelled.

"I will still refuse to call a machine by an old lady's name." Rosalina told him as she walked back and sat down on the couch.

"So, how long until we get to your dorm?" Qaasim asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"About an hour, Tuffy's going to drop us off and take our equipment to the stadium." Rosalina explained. "Where are Nat and Thomas at?"

"Nat's finishing his book in his bunk and Thomas is sleeping still." Cooper said, coming from the back of the bus.

"Do you guys want to go to the back and play Rock Band?" Alex asked. Rosalina, David, and Qaasim nodded their heads and raced back. Qaasim and Rosalina both picked up guitars and Alex grabbed his lucky drumsticks from his bunk. David reluctantly picked up the mic.

"Were so screwed." Qaasim said as David started the game. A little while later, Thomas and Nat joined them.

An hour later…

"Guys were here." Tuffy shouted towards the back of the bus. The seven teenagers ran to the front of the bus. After everyone was off, Rosalina took them on a tour of UCLA's campus.

"And this is where I live." Rosalina said, pointing to the huge dorm building in front of her. They went inside and upstairs. Rosalina opened the door to her dorm. She threw her bag on the couch and the guys followed her into her room. The gifts the guys gave her were all there along with pictures of the band plastered to the hall. A huge poster of the band was taped to the wall above her bed. "So you guys were always here with me."

"Guys, Tuffy's here." Cooper said, looking up from his phone. "We gotta get to the stadium for sound check."

"All right let's go." The guys went downstairs, leaving Nat and Rosalina alone.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Nat asked playfully.

"Well, I guess you can sleep with me." Rosalina smiled.

"Yes!" He yelled and started dancing around.

"You're such a boy."


	25. Don't You Feel Lucky?

**Chapter 25: Don't You Feel Lucky?**

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Rosalina asked when they finally arrived back at her empty dorm.

"I wanna go surfing." Alex said. The guys nodded their heads.

"I know the perfect spot." Rosalina said. "But there's one place I have to show you before."

"But, none of us have any boards." Qaasim said.

"Oh, my roommate Emma is a major surfer. She has like ten in her room." Rosalina told them. "I have a couple in there too."

"Sweet! Well, we better get some rest." Nat said.

"Yeah, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Thomas asked.

"David and Cooper in my other roommate, Sarah's room. Qaasim and Thomas in Emma's room. Alex on the couch and Nat with me." Rosalina said. "Goodbye and goodnight."

The guys all went to their assigned rooms and Nat and Rosalina locked themselves in Rosalina's room. They started to kiss and made their way to Rosalina's bed.

"You were amazing tonight, superstar." Nat said in between kisses.

"So were you, rock star." Rosalina said, pulling away from him. "That's all you getting tonight."

"Please, just a little bit more." Nat begged. "I've been such a good boy."

"Hey, you get to share a bed with me." Rosalina said, quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. When she laid down next to Nat, he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Grow up."

"I can't, I'm just a young boy still." Nat said, snuggling up against Rosalina.

"Don't you feel lucky to have totally scored a college chick?" She asked in a mocking voice.


	26. Let's Jump

**Chapter 26: Let's Jump**

The day before the guys leave

"Rosalina, will you please tell us where the hell were going?" Qaasim asked. They were all sitting in the backseat of Rosalina's car. Her dad drove it out there when he visited her.

"Not yet guys, relax would ya?" Rosalina said, struggling to see the street sign hidden by a tree.

"Are we getting food?" Thomas asked hopefully. It was almost seven o'clock and everyone was tired after their day at the beach.

"Okay, now, everyone close your eyes and take hands with each other." Rosalina instructed, getting out of her car. The guys looked at each other.

"Hell no." They all told her at the same time.

"Guys, just do it for me." Rosalina pleaded, taking Nat's hand.

"Fine." They said, reluctantly taking each other's hands and shutting their eyes. Rosalina started to drag them to her favorite spot.

"If there are any cameras filming this right now, I'm going to seriously kill you." David told her. They stayed silent for the next couple of minutes.

"Alright, open your eyes." She said. The six boys opened their eyes and found themselves looking at the setting sun. "This is where I come when I miss you guys."

"Why?" Cooper asked her.

"Because the sun will find us all eventually." Alex answered, glancing over at Rosalina.

"That's exactly what it means." She said, putting her arms around Nat and Thomas. They all did the same.

"I just wish this wouldn't be are last time together until May." Nat said.

"Until May?" Thomas asked. "You promised you would come home for Christmas."

"I found out I have to put out a special edition of the paper." Rosalina said.

"It'll be the first Christmas that I don't have to wake you up for." Alex said. "Because you were always the last one that rolled out of bed on Christmas morning."

"Let's jump." Rosalina said.

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"Let's just let go off everything and be free. It'll be fun." Rosalina said. "Come on guys, look at the ocean. It looks so beautiful."

"I'll do it." Alex answered, grabbing Rosalina's hand.

"No way, little brother. You're not doing it." Nat said.

"I'm in too." Thomas said, taking Rosalina's other hand.

"Guys, please don't do this." Cooper pleaded. But it was too late; they were already stripped down to their bathing suits and were setting up for a running start. They ran, still holding hands, and leapt off the edge. A few seconds later, the rest of the guys watched from the edge as they splashed into the blue ocean below.

"Let's go." Qaasim said, taking off his shirt. The rest of the guys reluctantly followed. They jumped one by one, Cooper being the last.

"Long live NBB!" Rosalina yelled.


	27. I Love You

**Chapter 27: I Love You**

The day the guys leave

"All the bags are in the car." Thomas reported, coming back up from Rosalina's car.

"Guess that means it's time to go then." Rosalina said. She tossed her keys to Qaasim. "Start the car."

"Sure thing Rosie." Qaasim said. Him and the guys went downstairs, leaving Nat and Rosalina alone once again.

"I really like it here." Nat told her.

"It's not too bad." Rosalina said, smiling at him. "New York's better."

"I left you a little something." Nat said, giving her a hug.

"Did you now? Can I see it?" Rosalina asked, looking into his eyes.

"Nope, you have to wait until after we leave." Nat said.

"Fine." She said. "I can't imagine what a whole ten months will be without you guys."

"Neither can I." Nat said, walking towards the door. They went downstairs and got in the car.

"Do you guys want the radio on?" Rosalina asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sure." They all answered. Rosalina turned it on just as If That's Not Love started to play. They all smiled and started to yell the lyrics. It turned out the radio station was playing an hour of NBB hits.

"So, this is it." Rosalina said as they approached gate 12D.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Thomas said. Rosalina gave him a hug.

"Be good." Rosalina told him, pointing her finger into his chest.

"Haha, guys, Rosalina told me to be good." Thomas laughed. "Who is she kidding?"

"Thomas, please." Rosalina pleaded, giving him the puppy dog face. "For me?"

"I'll try." Thomas said, putting his arm around her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Rosalina said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and moved closer to the runway.

"Alex, make sure you think about things before you make decisions." Rosalina said. "Be the smart one."

"I always am." Alex said.

"I know. Call me whenever you need anything." Rosalina told him. He nodded.

"Goodbye big sister." Alex said, giving her a hug. They wiped away each others tears. She kissed his cheek. Alex walked over next to Thomas.

"Good luck with ball this year." Rosalina told David. "Make sure Davis remembers your signs."

"No problem. I'll send you some art when I can." David promised.

"Watch out for Thomas." Rosalina whispered. "I don't wanna hear he's been getting in trouble."

"See you soon." David said, giving her a hug. She kissed his cheek. David walked over next to Alex.

"Keep your head in the books." Rosalina told Qaasim. "Junior year sucks."

"No problem Rosie." Qaasim said. "As long as you do the same."

"God, your never gonna change are you?" Rosalina said.

"See you later." Qaasim said, giving her a hug. She kissed his cheek. Qaasim walked over next to David.

"You're gonna do a good job, right?" Rosalina asked.

"You bet baby." Cooper smiled. "I'll keep you up to date."

"That's a promise right?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course it is. And I always keep my promises." Cooper said, giving her a hug. She kissed his cheek. Cooper walked over next to Qaasim.

"I love you and I wish you didn't ever have to leave." Rosalina told Nat. "But, in order for me to be the older woman you love, I have to do this."

"You know, our phone bills are going to be horrendous." Nat joked. "I'm so proud of you and I'm going to miss you so much."

Nat pulled her close, letting her bury her head into his chest. When she lifted her head up, she already had tear stained cheeks. They looked into each other eyes and smiled. As they started to kiss, the flight attendant called for last boarding call. They pulled apart and hugged for one last time.

"I love you." Rosalina said as Nat joined the guys. "All of you."

"I love you too." They all answered, smiling at each other.

"Remember everything I've ever told you." Rosalina said. Before the door shut, Rosalina saw Nat's face one last time; he had tears running down his face. She sadly turned around and started to walk towards the exit. But, then someone grabbed her hand. She turned around and was staring Nat in the face once more. He grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss.

"I needed to do that one more time." Nat told her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much Nat Wolff." Rosalina called as he ran down the hallway to the plane. He smiled and pointed at her.


	28. An Unhealthy Amount

**Chapter 28: An Unhealthy Amount**

When Rosalina got back to her dorm, she found a shoebox sitting on her bed. She took off the lid and found a ton of post it notes and other noted filling the box. She looked through a few of them and realized they were notes she wrote to him. She carefully took them all out and found a beautiful necklace at the bottom with a heart on it. Engraved on it was "Forever and Always; Nat and Rosalina. On the opposite side was the date August 22nd until forever. She smiled and immediately put it on. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until she found something she hadn't seen in a very long time. The documentary made when she was 11. She smiled and lied down across the couch. She shed a few tears after Josh, David, and Thomas quit the band. As it turned out, they were airing all the episodes of the documentary they used to tape. She laid there all day; watching her entire life go by on screen. She started to really cry when Nat admitted his true feelings. She laid there, crying her eyes out for hours. When her roommate Sarah got home, she immediately ran to Rosalina's side. After Rosalina didn't answer when she asked what was wrong, she turned to the TV. Onscreen, Nat was yelling at Rosalina for not telling him about the music cruise. Then, Rosalina's cell phone rang from the counter. Sarah sprung up and raced to answer it, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Hello." She answered, sitting on the counter.

"Hi, this is Nat. I'm guessing your Rosalina's roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm Sarah. Rosalina must be really sad school's starting again because she's bawling her eyes out."

"Oh no, we just left L.A this morning. It was really hard for her to say goodbye. Can you give her the phone?"

"Yeah no problem." Sarah said, handing Rosalina the phone. She looked at the picture on the screen and smiled.

"Hey." Rosalina said, wiping her tears.

"Are you missing Thomas already?"

"Yeah, I'm missing all of you. Guess what's on TV."

"What?"

"All of our documentaries we did when were younger."

"Really? Is that why you're so sad?"

"Yeah, and I just watched you admit that you loved me."

"In New Orleans, I remember. I gotta go get our bags. I just wanted to let you know we landed and that we already miss you."

"I miss you guys too."

"I'll call you later tonight. Please try and get out of the house and have some fun, okay?"

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too babe."

After Rosalina hung up the phone, Sarah was smiling at her.

"What?" Rosalina asked, putting her phone back on the counter.

"You love them, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, an unhealthy amount." Rosalina laughed, looking at the TV screen. It was showing the band hugging outside Rosalina's window after Nat and Rosalina made up. She smiled and turned off the TV.


	29. Oh My God!

**Chapter 29: Oh My God!**

4 Years Later, August 22nd.

Rosalina just graduated from UCLA with top honors. She's finishing up her summer job before returning home to New York. Even though, she missed her friends and boyfriend tremendously, she never visited and they never came to California. They all agreed that it was hard enough to say goodbye twice that they couldn't do it again. The guys hadn't seen Rosalina in 4 years. They talked everyday but they couldn't wait until they could hug her again.

"Hey Nat." Rosalina answered her phone. She had just got back to her apartment after her last day at the local newspaper. She was still in her car.

"Go to the spot." He ordered, referring to Rosalina's favorite spot in L.A.

"What? Why?" It was almost 8 and she still hadn't eaten.

"There's supposed to be a comet passing by and I thought we could watch it together." Nat told her.

"Alright, I guess." Rosalina sighed, starting the engine again. She drove the 5 minute route to her spot, still talking to Nat about her day. She parked and ran the twists and turns to the cliff's edge. After she turned the corner, she dropped her phone. "OH MY GOD!"


	30. 8 Years and a Ring

**Chapter 30: 8 Years and a Ring**

"Happy anniversary Rosalina!" Nat said. The guys were all behind him, with their instruments. Rosalina ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as they spun around.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalina asked after Nat put her down. Without a word from Nat or any of the guys, who were wearing huge grins across their faces, Nat knelt on one knee. He pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Rosalina, will you marry me?" Nat asked. Rosalina jaw dropped, and then she smiled and nodded her head. Nat slid the ring on her finger. He pulled her into the longest kiss ever as the guys started to play Your Smile.

"I missed seeing your face everyday these past four years." Nat told her.

"Thank you Nat, for everything." Rosalina said, burying her head into his chest.

"It's been 8 years since that day in New Orleans." Nat smiled.

"And I remember it like it was yesterday." Rosalina said. The guys came over and joined in the group hug. Then, Alex's phone rang. Coincidently, his ring tone was Thanks for the Memories. He didn't answer it but let the song play as they all shouted the lyrics.

"Thanks for the memories Nat."

THE END!

wow thank you all so much for reading this, as you may be able to tell, i write this entire story my freshman year of high school 4 years ago and i'm so glad you all liked it even though it was before the third season events took place. my new story should be up in the next couple of days! i hope you guys will like it (:


End file.
